Swat Kats Genesis
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: One night Chance and Jake are visited by a pair of toms working for Dark Kat. Their desire; to obtain weapon x to control Megakat City. Secrets are revealed and the two toms are forced to flee for their lives as the place they once called home turns against the two toms. will they survive or is all hope lost. Swat Kats/x-men/Green Lantern Multiverse


Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats, Green Lantern or Wolverine they belong to their  
rightful owners.

A tan furred tabby kat sat on a large and falling apart sofa as he laughed as he  
continued to watch his show on the TV. His name was Chance Furlong and he ran a  
garage with the help of his friend Jake a caramel colored tom who was currently  
working on a red jeep.

"hey Chance can you give me the five eights." Jake asked from under the car

"Well look who we have here the theif himself. A voice said causing Chance and Jake to  
stop working and look at the kat who said it. He was not alone however, he also had a  
large band of creeplings that cackeled evilly as their leader stood there watching the two  
kats.

"Stay there Chance I will take care of these guys." Jake said as a green and black suit  
complete with mask appeared around his body.

"You do not have to worry about me little bro I can take these guys." Chance said with a  
grin and clenched his fist. Immediately three gleaming metal claws extended from in  
between his knuckles causing the creatures to step back.

"Get them," The kat shouted and the monsters attacked. Chance rushed forward and  
pinned two of the creatures to the ground and stabbing them with his metal claws. Jake  
also rushed in creating a large green hammer which he used to send several of the  
attacking creatures flying across the yard.

"Come on you guys want some too." Chance shouted pulling his claws out and stabbing  
two other creatures in the head.

"Don.t move, or else I will shoot the loud one." The kat said.

"Go ahead and try but I should warn you I am not that easy to take down." Chance said

"Oh really is that so?" The kat said firing a shot into Chances head. "Because it looks to  
me like you are the easiest to take down."

"Is that all you have dude, I am kind of disappointed." Chance said lowering his head as  
both Jake and the kat stared at him. The bullet fell to the ground with a clang and  
Chance wiped the blood off his forehead like it was a raindrop.

"That cannot be." The kat said raising his gun again and pointed at Chance.s head.  
Chance snorted and slashed the barrel of the gun with his metal claws causing the  
barrel to fall apart.

"well believe it bub," Chance said stabbing the kat in the shoulder. "Now who are you  
and what do you want?"

"Weapon X, I know you stole it from Colonel Striker a long time ago and now you are  
going to give it over to Dark Kat one way or another." The kat laughed.

"Well that is too bad because I do know what in the world you are talking about."  
Chance said pushing the claws into the kat.

"What is weapon x?" Jake asked as he finished with the last of the creatures.

"It was a bio-weapon of some kind, a super soldier that was infused with a metal that  
could not be destroyed. Only one was created in the entire project and it was stolen by  
your friend here, now where is it?" The kat demanded.

"An Indestructible metal alloy you mean like the indestructible metal that I stabbed right  
through your shoulder?" Chance asked coolly.

"No it cannot be," The kat said staring at the metal that was protruding out of Chance.s  
fists.

"Freeze, this is the Enforcers put your hands in the air." The familiar voice of  
Commander Feral shouted. Jake grabbed Chance by the arm and leaped into the sky.

"Whoah hang on you can fly." Chance shouted over the roaring wind.

"Yeah it is a long story and I have a feeling you have a long story as well. So lets get out  
of town for now and come back tomorrow when we have though of a good lie to why  
we were out last night. "Jake relied. They flew for almost an hour before Jake landed in  
a clearing far away from the city.

"ok spill what is going on and what is with the green outfit?" Chance asked.

"I am from a special group of hero.s that exist across the universe known as the green  
lanterns. They are sentient beings that defend the universe from evil that dares to take  
over the world." Jake explained.

"Wow that must be pretty cool." Chance said.

"Yeah and check it out," Jake said creating a shield around himself. "Whatever I think of  
the ring creates it. So if I think of a Gatling gun it creates it complete with green lantern energy bullets."

"Now that sounds like a cool power." Chance said with a smile.

"What about you, that kat kept going on about a weapon x what is it? And how is it that  
you acquired it?" Jake asked.

"Weapon X is or was supposed to be the new generation of super soldier that was  
created from a mutant that had the power of uncharted regeneration." Chance said  
sitting down on the ground.

"That is how you survived that shot to the head, because your body regenerated itself at  
a rapid rate." Jake exclaimed.

"That and I use to have bone claws that would come out from in between my knuckles."  
Chance explained, "But when I was captured by the government they managed to break  
my claws."

"What did they do to you?" Jake asked with a sympathetic look.

"They did all kind of experiments on me for over twenty years. Finally in the end a kat  
named William Striker used me to create his ultimate weapon known as weapon x. An  
indestructible mutant super soldier infused with an indestructible metal alloy called  
adamantium" Chance explained as he got up and began to pace.

"Adimantium I thought that alloy was only a rumor amongst the scientists." Jake  
exclaimed.

"Well it is real and they infused it to my entire skeletal system." Chance said wincing at  
the mention of the memory.

"You are kidding." Jake teased hitting Chance on the shoulder.

"No I am not, you can see for yourself if we ever find a way to get a hold of an x-ray  
machine." Chance said.

"Well I can use my ring, it can do all kinds of things when I think of it." Jake said pointing the ring on his finger which had a green lanteren in the center of it. It glowed and a circle as large as Chances body appeared. "Holy kats you were not kidding this stuff is covering your entire skeletal system. But how did they do this to you twenty years ago  
when you were only a kitten I though mutations only occurred at puberty?"

"Well let me put it this way, I was there for the American Revolution, I fought in the  
battle of Gettysburg, I survived the attack on Pearl Harbor, and even survived the Battle  
of Midway. Does that put things into perspective for you?" Chance asked.

"That would mean, holy kats you are over a certury old and you do not look any older  
then a kat in his mid twenties." Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah and trust me it has not been easy for me. I have lost a lot of friends over that  
century." Chance chuckled.

"That would also explain how you were able to survive a procedure to inject the  
Adimantium into your bones." Jake said.

"Yeah that is just about the gist of it. So how about we set up camp for the night and we  
can go back to the city tomorrow." Chance said

"Yah and we can work on our alibis to why we were not in Megakat city at the time of  
the attack. Not to mention helping you lie about knowing what weapon x is." Jake  
pondered.

"Yeah well I am going to go collect some firewood and see if there is anything out here  
we can eat." Chance said walking towards the edge of the camp.

"Good luck, kats knows you will need it." Jake muttered as Chance vanished out of sight.

Well here is the end of dark genesis don't know if I will be making it into a series  
or not. I am still really busy with the Hollow Arc series so just please read and  
review.


End file.
